


No Thanks Necessary

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Intervention. Dawn pays Spike a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Thanks Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request by CriesofCapricorn.

Spike groaned when he heard the crypt door open. After the torture from Glory, he'd hoped to be left alone for a few days, at least. Both of his eyes were unfortunately too swollen for him to see who his visitor was. But he could still recognize the scent.

"Nibblet?"

He was surprised to feel her hand trying to support the back of his head. Against his lips he felt what seemed to be a straw.

"It's blood, Spike. Better drink it before I get too grossed out," Dawn whispered. "And don't thank me, okay?"

Spike somehow managed a grin. "Whatever you say, bit."


End file.
